When its Right, its Right
by Charlie Hayden
Summary: Six years after the final episode, Rory and Logan run into each other and their lives will never be the same. Abandoned.
1. Chance Encounters and Awkward Feelings

**A/N**:_This is my first Gilmore girls fic. I usually write in the Star Wars section but I felt like branching out and trying something different than normal. I can't promise to update quickly or regularly. I may post a chapter soon after posting another but it won't be a trend. I hope that fellow GG fans enjoy this. This is a Rory and Logan fic but I plan to add in other GG characters here and there, but this will be primarily a Rory and Logan fic. _

_I was __dissatisfied__ with the way GG left off in terms of Rory and Logan, they seemed to be a very promising couple and I plan to fix that, all without loosing the Rory and Logan charm.  
_

* * *

Chapter One: Chance Encounters and Awkward Feelings.

"I heard that every newspaper on the east coast has representatives here this weekend. I have to say that I'm eager to meet a few from the Miami Herold," Jen Arnold said as she walked, a drink in one hand while a pad of paper and pen in another.

"Well we can all use a guide to turning thirty," Rory Gilmore said from beside her.

Jen looked at her then. "What?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry, you mentioned the Miami Herald and I thought of Dave Barry. You know he wrote the guide to guys and about turning forty and fifty," Rory explained.

"Did he write about turning thirty?" Jen asked.

"It was a joke," Rory dismissed. She should have known better. She had only been working with Jen for a couple of weeks but Jen was such a chatterbox that Rory rarely got any words in. Not too many people got the references she used anyway so she didn't let it bother her. Instead she looked around her, noting a fair few faces she recognized from newspaper columns and people she had met. She mentally listed away who she would talk to in order before she saw someone she didn't think she would see again.

"Oh Look! It's Logan Huntzberger, I didn't think he would be here," Jen said, stirring Rory from her thoughts. She leaned closer. "His family owns a major chunk of the east coasts newspapers and magazines. They're what is called 'old money' and everyone knows it..." she continued.

Rory unconsciously went to tuck her hair behind her ear, forgetting that she had it put up and wore a hat. She remembered the last time she had seen him, when he wanted him to marry him, demanding all or nothing when she said no. She wasn't ready and she knew he wasn't either. When he turned, she ducked and turned quickly, half hoping that he didn't see her and half hoping that he did.

"I heard that this company that he worked for went bust two years ago. He has a lot of influence and if he notices you then its big. He is followed religiously through the media his father doesn't own and sources say that he has yet to settle down, marking him the billionaire playboy. He has a different woman on his arm at every turn. I'm interested in seeing whose on his arm this weekend. Oh God! he's coming over to us," Jen said in a rush, suddenly becoming nervous which was something to behold.

Rory said nothing at first, debating on whether she should flee. She wasn't sure how seeing and talking to Logan would be after the way that they parted. She was sure that there would be some awkwardness. But if she ran after he saw her, she would seem cowardly.

"Hello Ace."

Blast! The choice was taken from her. Rory turned to face him, noting only a few changes in him. "Logan," she greeted, feeling a bit nervous.

"Mr. Huntzberger it is an honor to meet you!" Jen gushed. "If I could get your opinion of a few pieces I'm working on I would greatly appreciate it."

A look of bemusement crossed Logan's features, a look Rory recognized. "It's Logan, Mr. Huntzberger is my father. And sure, if I have some time, I guess I could look at what you've got," he responded.

A look between shock and elation crossed Jen's face. "Oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," she gushed.

"Anything for a friend of Rory's," Logan told her as if it were nothing before turning to Rory. "How are you doing, Ace?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"I'm doing fine," Rory responded.

"Look I was hoping that we could talk later, grab a few drinks..." Logan suggested.

"I don't know, I have a lot to do," Rory hesitated.

"I get it. Well if you change your mind, you know how to find me," Logan told her. He looked around. "I'm being summoned, but I'll catch you later," he said and turned to Jen. "Nice meeting you...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," he said.

"Jen, Jen Arnold from The Hartford Daily," Jen supplied.

"Jen, I'll remember that," Logan said, offering a smile. "Nice seeing you, Ace," he said giving Rory another intent look before walking away.

"Oh my God, Logan Huntzberger just spoke to us. Which means he notice us, you and me. Do you know what this means!" Jen started fanning herself with her hands.

"We dated," Rory told her honestly.

Jen looked at her then in disbelief. "No way! How many dates, there must be a few of them for him to remember you," she asked.

"We were together for three years. He wanted me to marry him but it wasn't the right time," Rory told her. "Do you mind if I checked in upstairs, I'm feeling kinda tired from the trip," she excused herself.

"Only if you can give me the dish later," Jen said, eager to hear all about her relationship with Logan.

"Maybe later," Rory agreed halfheartedly before walking off and leaving the hall.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was busy directing guests at the Dragonfly Inn and had just finished giving them the run down of the sights in Stars Hallow before walking up to the front desk where Michel was standing around, filling out reservations on the phone with his signature disinterest.

"No, we are all booked up for July...September too. Why don't we consider December," Michel drawled.

"Michel...Michel, woohoo," Lorelai said trying to get Michel's attention.

Michel took the phone away from his ear and covered the receiver with his hand. "What..I am busy," he asked irritated.

"Might I suggest you use a more friendly tone with potential guest," Lorelai told him.

"I would, but every person who calls is an idiot," Michel answered.

"Well the goal here is to not let them know that or else no one would stay here if we are rude to our guests and I know that you wouldn't want that because that means that you don't get paid," Lorelai told him. "And we have some openings in July so you should tell them that," she added.

Michel gave a sigh and returned to the phone. "Looks like we have a weekend in July free after all," he said before Lorelai walked off.

It was then that her cellphone went off. Looking at the caller ID, she answered. "Hey," she said as she pointed to where some decorations for a party should go.

"Your parents are not sending our son to_ Barcliff Academy_," Luke told her strictly.

"Oh boy," Lorelai said. "Well when they learned they would have a grandson they instantly rejoiced to having a Gilmore heir. There's talk of Billy joining my father's firm and that takes an education through well reputed schools," she said.

"_They_ are not Billy's parents, _we_ are and we decide where our son goes to school," Luke told her firmly.

"You can tell them that Friday night at dinner and when they knock you over the head with a candle stick in the conservatory to get you out of the way of their evil plans. You won't have to worry about this fruitless battle," Lorelai told him.

"I don't care how dominating Richard and Emily are, they can't just go making decisions for us," he told her.

"Well maybe you can catch them on a good note since Rory is returning Friday from the conference she's attending. You know how much they love Rory," Lorelai suggested. She straightened a few centerpieces in the dining room and put down a few place settings as she talked.

Just then a loud noise came from the kitchen. "I gotta go, I'll stop by the diner soon," Lorelai said.

"Don't forget that I have to pick April up from the bus station so she can stay with us for the summer," Luke reminded her.

"I'll just have to bring Billy by here during my break just in time for school to get out," Lorelai agreed before hanging up. She sighed before rushing into the kitchen to find Sookie on the floor and being pulled up by one of the kitchen staff, sauce all over the floor from a spilled pot. "Sookie, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I was reaching for the rosemary and I accidentally knocked down the duck sauce from the stove," Sookie explained.

"Why couldn't you have Fred get it for you? He's tall enough?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine," Sookie insisted.

"But, Sweetie, you could have hurt have hurt yourself," Lorelai countered. "And we would have had to file an insurance claim which would mean a call to my father followed by a thorough investigation and interrogation from my father and who could want that? I mean next to that a wrong turn in the middle of no where and a confrontation with inbred cannibals would be more pleasant," she continued.

"Your father isn't that bad," Sookie dismissed.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I saw a swastika somewhere in the attic," Lorelai countered as she and Sookie stood up.

"You know, all these years that I've known you, you have this habit of demonizing your parents, do you ever have anything nice to say about them?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai seemed to stop and think about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope, can't think of anything," she said. "You okay? No more accidents?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sookie insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, still concerned.

"Yes, now go, you have a tea party to organize," Sookie told her, starting to push her out of the kitchen.

"But.."

"Go!"

* * *

Logan had left Rory when he saw one of his father's business associates that he was instructed to talk to. When he was done, he looked for Rory again only to find out that she had left. He had run into fellow Yale alumni Doyle McMaster, the former editor of the Daily News and boyfriend of Paris Geller, one of Rory's best friends. After talking to Doyle, he learned that he and Rory worked for the same paper, he was still involved with Paris, a shocker, considering Paris' aggressive personality. And that they all still roomed together, in a much nicer apartment in Hartford. Not only that, but he and Rory had come to the conference in the same vehicle and that she hadn't left. He left Doyle promising to catch up later and continued to mingle through the crowd. Finally, after talking to everyone who was important, he retreated from the conference hall. The hotel that the conference was being held at had numerous amenities for guests. Logan had stayed here five times before, so he knew the way to the more exclusive spots. He was on his way towards the guest library/reading room after picking up his laptop to work on the undercover piece he was working on about the police force corruption.

He was busy scrolling through his notes on his PDA as he walked and when he looked up he stopped slowly, coming face to face with Rory who was coming from the opposite direction. She was carrying numerous folders and had a laptop case over her shoulder. Deciding to break the ice, he spoke. "Working on a story?" he asked.

She looked relieved and he saw the tension leave her body as she relaxed. "Yes, but you would probably find it boring," she answered.

Logan walked closer, "Try me," he suggested, pocking his PDA.

"I'm supposed to cover growing influences of popular media verses world news and the effects on the way people judge the importance of each," Rory told him.

"Well that's easy, it's a political conspiracy to distract the general public from more serious global happenings. It is far easier for politicians to slip a bill to be passed that would normally be vetoed if the general public knew all the fine print rather than the skimmed surface that is advertised if you throw in a little celebrity drama into the front page story," Logan replied.

"Well, that's just one opinion on the subject," Rory dismissed.

"No it's not. That is exactly what the media does. It has been this way for far longer than people have been noticing," Logan dismissed.

"Can I quote you on that, Huntzberger?" Rory asked.

"I'll give you more than just a quote if you want, but, you have to keep my name out of it," Logan bargained.

Rory gave him an appraising look. "How do I know that you're not red herring me?" she asked.

"I gave you that story on The Life and Death Brigade back at Yale if you recall," Logan pointed out.

"And if I remember correctly, you were the only person to say a coherent word to me the whole time and even then it wasn't much," Rory pointed out.

"You got your story, didn't you?" Logan chuckled.

"You are really willing to give away the whole conspiracy of yours even if it could potentially harm the Huntzberger Group?" Rory asked.

"The Huntzberger Group doesn't have anything to do with the subject, but there are a few business associates who do. And yes, this story could cause some harm to the Huntzberger Group, if you mention my name," Logan answered.

"I can agree to call you my anonymous source if that would help," Rory agreed.

"Excellent, I know the perfect place for the interrogation to take place," Logan agreed with a smile.

* * *

The place that Logan suggest that they meet caught Rory off guard. An Applebee's not too far from the hotel was not the type of place that Logan Huntzberger would be seen at. Not the Logan that she knew. She found Logan sitting in a corner booth, writing something down in a notebook. He didn't notice her right away she she stood back at watched him, seeing the how he concentrated on what he was writing. It was funny, she couldn't remember seeing him write before, it was always behind the scenes. It wasn't the only thing that she noticed was different either. He was different. He didn't look like he stepped off the rack of some personal stylist. His hair was a bit longer, by no means an expensive haircut and he didn't seem to put much effort into it. He wasn't wearing designer clothing either. She could have sworn that she saw that shirt at Old Navy two months ago. He still had the same leather jacket she remembered though.

After a minute of observation, Rory walked up to the booth he sat at. "Fancy seeing you here," she said and smiled when he looked up.

"So you showed up, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't. I guess you really want that inside scoop," he said with a laugh at the end as he stood up while she sat, always the gentleman. He closed his notebook before he sat back down.

"I have to say that I never pictured you in Applebee's," Rory began. "I didn't think that you even knew that Applebee's existed."

"I ordered you a soda if that's okay," Logan told her. "I like their burgers," he told her. "Good food, good service and surprisingly reasonable priced," he added.

"Price isn't an issue for you," Rory pointed out.

Logan ignored that observation before he pulled out a thick folder from a bag beside him and handed it over to her. "Everything that you will need is in here," he told her.

Rory leafed through the folder with her fingers, briefly scanning the papers inside. "Wow, this is a lot," she said.

"I had someone fax it over to the hotel from my father's office. What I gave you goes back eighty years and I even included my own notes and some charts for you to go over," Logan explained.

"You did all this in two hours?" Rory asked.

"I've read the information before, all I needed was to glance over it to refresh my memory and I compiled the notes in forty-five minutes, while I made up the charts on my laptop after that," he answered.

"I don't know what to say," Rory admitted.

Logan picked up his glass of tea and took a sip. "You don't have to say anything, Ace, just knock the socks off of your editor. And if he refuses to print certain things, just throw my name in somewhere if you want," he told her.

"I'll be sure to let him know that you helped me out with this article but wish to remain anonymous," Rory chuckled. "So, do you want to discuss whats in this folder?" she asked.

"Maybe after you read whats in it. I'm sure you'll have a list of questions by tomorrow," Logan told her. "I thought that maybe we could order some food and catch up, no strings attached," he suggested.

Rory seemed uncomfortable at first. "I guess, we are at a restaurant anyway," she agreed.

"Rory, I know how we left things, but I'm fine with just sharing a meal together, are you?" Logan asked.

"I guess," Rory agreed.

"So, can we catch up like old friends?" Logan asked.

"We were never friends, Logan," Rory reminded him.

"I remember," Logan acknowledged. "But its been six years since we last seen each other, I'm not the same man I was back then and I'm sure that you changed as well since then," he put in.

"That's probably true," Rory agreed.

"Perhaps we can be friends?" Logan asked, trying to keep the hope he had from his voice.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" Rory asked confused.

"I want to be friends now, if that's okay with you?" he said.

"I'd like that," Rory told him with a smile.

"Great!" Logan said. "I think we should toast to a new friendship, I'll order us some drinks," he suggested.

"I'll pay for my own," Rory chimed in.

"It's no problem, I can pick up the check," Logan told her.

"This isn't a date, Logan. Friends don't have to cover the other's bill," Rory pointed out.

Logan was a little relieved to hear this but didn't let it show. He wasn't as rich as he used to be and this trip was already cutting into his budget as it was. "If you insist," he said.

"I do," Rory conformed.

A few drinks later and after finishing their meal, they were still catching up. Logan was evasive about how he spent the past six years but seemed interested in hearing about what she was up to, and they talked about the politics of the press, with Logan giving his insight, not being completely supportive of some of the ways things were run behind the scenes. But as Rory was telling a story about the time she followed Barack Obama's campaign, Logan interrupted her. "You haven't changed much, you're still as beautiful as you were six years ago," he said quietly.

Suddenly Rory became very uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat. She didn't say anything.

Logan came out of his spell and realized the uncomfortable silence he had created. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I think it's the alcohol getting to me," he said, feeling uncomfortable himself.

"I don't think this is going to work," Rory told him.

Logan looked confused. "What isn't going to work?" he asked tentatively.

"We can't be friends, Logan, there is just too much history between us," Rory told him.

"Rory..."

"Thanks for the notes, I appreciate the insight, really. I'll just go pay my bill and go back to the hotel," she stood up and shouldered her purse and grabbed the folder he gave her before walking away.

"Rory," Logan called back but she had already left.

* * *

Rory read half of the things from the folder that Logan had provided for her before she couldn't focus on it anymore. She kept thinking about seeing Logan again and their conversation. It was obvious that he still had feelings for her which made any kind of friendship between them impossible. He told her that he couldn't do a long distance relationship again and that he couldn't be her friend after she rejected his proposal. What was more was that she still had feelings for him too but it had been six years, they were different people now, it just wouldn't work. She saw how it was between her parents and she didn't want to live that way.

She needed to talk to her mother and sort this all out. Her mother would know what to say in this situation. She sat down on the bed and dialed her mother's number. Her mother picked up on the first ring.

"Hey! How's the conference?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry for calling so late," Rory said.

"Hey, it's no problem at all, Kiddo," Lorelai told her. "So, hows the conference, make any friends?" she asked.

"Well, I did have a few interesting conversations with a couple people before I left early. But I'm not sure if I'm going to stay the whole conference," Rory answered.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked concerned.

Rory took a deep breadth. "Logan's here," she told her.

"Really? How is that going?" Lorelai asked.

"Really awkward. I haven't considered the possibility of seeing him after we broke up but he's here and he singled me out. He offered to help me with the article I'm working on though," Rory told her.

"That's nice of him. Did you take him up on it?" Lorelai replied.

Rory sighed. "Yes and we had dinner," she answered.

"Was it awkward?" Lorelai asked.

"It was, at first. But then it got easier, until he told me that I was beautiful," Rory told her.

"He did? How did he sound when he said it?" Lorelai asked.

"Like he was still in love with me," Rory told her.

"Really? Was it like in Sweet Home Alabama where Jake pined away for Melanie for years after she left him but she came back, in love with someone else and engaged but needed him to sign the divorce papers so she could get married to this fabulous guy?" Lorelai asked.

"More like George Monroe and Robin Kimble in Life as a House," Rory told her.

"Poor Logan," Lorelai commented.

"He wanted to be friends but I think that if he still has feelings for me that he will only get hurt in the process," Rory confessed.

"It sounds as though he wants you back in his life and he's willing to settle for just friends. He misses you and who can blame him. You got the curse, Kid. Once they have you in their system, its like they're drugged. Getting over you must be a shock to their system," Lorelai told her.

"I can't be friends with Logan. We have history," Rory told her.

"You're a big part of him, Rory. He changed his life for you. Think about how irresponsible and the way he went through one girl after another and then how he completely committed himself to you and started to grow up. I mean, he was really there for you when you needed him to be. Who can not have you in his life after that?"Lorelai pointed out.

"That's true, but.."

"But what?"

"I don't think I can do it," Rory confessed.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I really did love him despite the way he acted sometimes," Rory told her.

"I don't know what to tell you beside that people do change. I think that you have to think about it before making a decision either way," Lorelai told her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Someones at the door, Mom, I'll have to call you back," Rory told her.

"I'll be here," Lorelai said before they hung up.

Rory stood up and set her phone aside before answering the door to see Logan at the door. "Logan, I..." she was cut off when he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. All coherent thought leaving her and old feelings bubbling up as they backed up into the room.


	2. Baby, Talk is Cheep

Chapter Two: Baby, Talk is Cheep.

Rory sat in a chair by the window, a pen in her hand and a pad of paper near her but she hadn't written anything yet. Her bags sat by the door from when she packed earlier, prepared to leave early, before Logan showed up at her door. So here she sat, a clear view at the bed while he slept. The time on the clock radio by the bed read four in the morning. She hadn't gone to sleep yet, worrying over the conversation that would soon come once he woke up.

It just happened and she wasn't even sure what it was. All that she did know was that they were not together and she was pretty sure that one night of sex wasn't necessarily a prelude to a relationship. Just because they were together for three years during college didn't mean that they had to get back together. They had a history and that was it, nothing more. She was well aware that two people with a history would on occasion fall into old habits. She just had to look at her parent's relationship and history to be aware of that fact. So she was clear, just because they had sex, six years after breaking up, didn't mean that they had to get back together. What was more, they didn't have to see each other again in the foreseeable future.

Having decided what this was for herself, Rory didn't want to wait for Logan to wake up and share his own thoughts on the subject. Especially when there was a fifty/fifty percent chance that he might or might not feel the same. Though on a logical level, she knew they would have to talk to come to a mutual agreement on the matter, she wasn't interested in hearing his arguments. She quickly jotted something down on the pad of paper before standing, knowing that she was taking the coward's way out, but not caring. She grabbed her bags by the door and walked out of the room.

Her first stop was at Doyle's room where she knocked. It took a few moments before he appeared at the door, clad in a bathrobe. "Hey, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked irritably.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but I thought I would be considerate enough to let you know that I'm catching a cab back to Hartford," she told him.

"Why? What happened?" Doyle asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm just behind on that piece that Dekker assigned me. I have some new stuff to consider for it and I just want to get a head start on it," Rory explained.

Something in her hastiness to leave must have shown for Doyle seemed to get some kind of understanding. "It's Huntzberger, isn't it? I saw him making the rounds yesterday. I knew that it was suspicious when he sought me out and continued to catch up for half an hour. God, I should have known he'd make a bee line to you with the questions he asked!" he chastised himself.

"Logan has nothing to do with my decision to leave early," Rory protested, sounding too eager to convince him of the fact. "We did talk and he gave me some new material for my article. And it's a lot so I'd like to tackle it as soon as possible," she amended.

"Is that it?" Doyle asked, not sounding convinced.

"Doyle, it's me. Logan Huntzberger no longer possesses the ability to affect me the same way that he used to. We're two entirely different people, I got over him a long time ago," Rory insisted.

"Good, don't let that pompous jerk get the best of you, you're better than him," Doyle encouraged.

"I'll see you back in Hartford," Rory told him before she turned away and headed down to the lobby to check out. Checking out didn't take much time, she payed the bill for up until noon and by then, she knew that Logan should be out of it. A cab was called to take her back to Hartford and as she piled her bags into the cab, she turned once to look back at the hotel, to the window to the room she had just vacated before she climbed back into the cab.

On the ride home, Rory took the time to consider her feelings on what happened. No matter how she may feel now or in the future, she would always love Logan. Though she thought that she loved Dean and Jess, she was unable to feel anything more than platonic feelings for both now. She had dated in the last six years, but, no man had been able to make her feel the way Logan had. No other man could bring her to tears on the bathroom floor in one moment and completely sweep her off her feet in the next. There were so many times when he had hurt her and then others when he made up for it in grand gestures. She was so sure back then that he was the one and when he left her when she made it clear that she wasn't ready to get married, she was so sure that he would rethink things and come after her. But he didn't and when she realized that he wasn't going to, it was tears on the bathroom floor all over again with her mother holding her like a child. She had vowed then that she wouldn't let him affect her like this again.

But seeing him again was a different matter. In many was he was still the Logan that captured her heart, but there were subtle changes in him that she noticed. He still possessed the charming smile and his thoughts were still expressed through his eyes. He still carried an air of confidence, but then there were the changes. He seemed more mature and serious, the arrogant and cocky attitude was replaced by something more down to earth. Whatever happened in the past six years obvious affected him profoundly and Rory was partially curious enough to find out.

But to find out what, she would have to interact with him on a personal basis. Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to ride that emotional roller coaster again, which is why she left the way she did. She needed time to figure out what she wanted and what she felt before she was forced to face the inevitable confrontation, because if she knew Logan, she knew that he would track her down after what had happened. Because she was fairly certain that he still had strong feelings for her and Logan Huntzberger was used to getting what he wanted.

Logan couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content as he woke up in the morning. He could feel the sun streaming through the window like a bright beacon to wake him up. Life was calling him to wake up from what must have been a pleasurable dream. A smile curled at his lips as he recalled the night's activities and he turned to his side and reached across the rumpled sheets, expecting something else besides the cold sheets beside him. Alerted to consciousness, he sat up instantly, eyes open and looking around. No he wasn't mistaken in where he was, but still there was no sign of anyone else in the room but himself. In a chair across from the bed was his clothes, neatly folded. Before his mind could process what his eyes were telling him, there was a loud knock at the door.

He wrapped the sheet around his waist to answer the door, seeing a bellboy standing there. "Yes?" he asked.

"It's twelve o'clock sir," the bellboy told him.

"And?" Logan asked.

"The room is only paid for until noon and we need the room," the bellboy told him.

Logan leaned back and looked up slightly as he chuckled at the irony of the situation. Sometime while he was asleep Rory had left and checked out, probably on her way to wherever. He looked at the bellboy. "I'll be out of your way in a moment," he said casually before shutting the door to get dressed.

When he returned to his own room that he was sharing with business partner, Keven MacDougal, Keven was sitting on his bed with his laptop. "Hey, subscriptions have gone up ten percent for Undercover, Underfire," he said as Logan walked in.

"Ten percent, huh?" Logan replied as he walked to the bathroom. "That should say something right?"

"Well it's not our exact goal but we're getting there. We just need to expand on the magazine and subscriptions will skyrocket," Keven retorted.

"In order to expand, we need investors," Logan pointed out.

"Which is why we're here," Keven stated flatly. "Whats with the attitude?" he asked, affronted. "Hit the bar again?"

"No I did not hit the bar again," Logan retorted. "I was with someone," he explained.

"Someone? You mean a woman," Keven set his computer aside and looked at him, interested in hearing the story.

"If you're hoping to be regaled with some grand story, you'll be disappointed," Logan said as he started to brush his teeth.

"Hey, I read the part of you memoir that you've finished so far. I expect nothing less," Keven pointed out.

"I was with my college girlfriend. We ran into each other yesterday and had some catching up to do," Logan explained.

"Oh, her," Keven said deflated, knowing exactly who Logan was talking about. "How'd that go?" he asked, not nearly as interested as he was before.

"Have you ever woke up in the morning to find someone sleeping next to you and instantly regretted it so you slipped out before she could wake up?" Logan asked.

Keven chuckled. "We've all done that, Mate," he said.

"Yeah, well, I never considered how the other person may feel until seven minutes ago," Logan commented dryly.

In answer to that, Keven let out a hoot of a laugh. "That is priceless! You really had me going there," he said.

Logan leveled him with a look that shut him up.

Keven sobered up. "She really did that? Man I have to give her some props," he said.

Logan just shrugged it off. "The way I see it, it is a clear indication of how she feels is all," he said. He walked over to the suitcase to grab a change of clothes. "Time to make myself presentable to do the rounds downstairs," he said before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

-

It wasn't one of those busy days at the diner, it wasn't a slow day either. Luke found himself keeping an eye on April as she waited tables for him as he often did. It was spring break and he had expected that she, like any other college Freshman, would head down to Florida to party with friends. But he had been quick to learn that April was no normal girl. April liked order and something to work on and he was proud to note that she had the kind of work ethic that Rory had, much unlike his nephew, Jess, had and for that he was grateful. He was pretty sure that shoving April into the lake as he had done to Jess would only set Anna off in ways he couldn't imagine. Granted, it wouldn't be a worse thing than when Jess totaled Rory's car and broke her wrist at the same time and when Lorelai blew up over it. Anna wouldn't settle for a raging fit, she would bring lawyers in and make damned sure that he would never see April again. Now that April was over eighteen, Anna posed less of a threat and he only had to deal with Anna on occasion. Though, when April decided that she wanted to go to Yale after Rory set up an interview with the Dean of Admissions for her, instead of attending a university closer to her, Anna threw a fit. Thankfully, April smoothed things over by promising the first half of the summer and Christmases with her mother and to work at her store here during the week and then offering weekend hours at the diner, the second half of the summer and thanksgiving with her father. She was good at that, sensing the tension between both he and Anna and mediating between them, which Luke firmly believed that she shouldn't have to but Anna was very possessive over the fact that he had only known April for seven and a half years.

He was in the middle of fixing yet another toaster when Taylor came bristling in, coming straight towards him. "Ah, Luke, I have a grievous matter to discuss with you," he said, waving a finger in the air as he came towards him.

Luke set down his tools and braced both hands on the counter, giving Taylor an annoyed look. "I'm busy, Taylor," he told him.

"I am afraid that this cannot wait, Luke," Taylor told him.

"What can't wait?" Luke demanded.

"Three minutes ago your son came into my ice cream shop and started to disparage my shop, he turned away a few costumers and when I tried to stop him, he said "I hate you" and proceeded to spit in every flavor of ice cream that I have in store before kicking two chairs over and running out. Now I don't know what you and Lorelai teach him but obviously it isn't good decorum," Taylor started.

"Are you criticizing my parenting, Taylor?" Luke demanded agitatedly.

"The way a child behaves is a reflection on the parents, everyone knows that. Perhaps if you disciplined him some more then he would know how to behave in public," Taylor pointed out.

"I discipline my son just fine, Taylor," Luke told him angrily.

"Then how do you explain his behavior? You have to admit, he has a strong apathy towards local business," Taylor pointed out.

"Just because he spit in your ice cream and kicked over a chair means little. The fact that he told you that he hates you must be a reaction to you. Have you considered that this may be a reflection on _you_?" Luke shot back.

"Are you telling me that you refuse to do something about your son's behavior?"

"Well if that's how you interpret things, Taylor, then that is exactly what I mean," Luke told him.

"Well, this just wont do," Taylor bristled.

"Deal with it," Luke told him.

"And here I actually thought you would be reasonable," Taylor said despairingly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Taylor," Luke told him.

Taylor took a deep breath before turning and walking out the door just as Lorelai walked in. "And Rory was such a nice child," he said as he walked out.

Lorelai turned to watch him walk away, feeling both confused and slighted before turning back to Luke. "Wanna tell me what that was about?" she asked, jerking her thumb in the direction Taylor was last seen from.

"It's nothing," Luke told her.

"He mentioned Rory in a tone that suggested otherwise. I'm feeling like I have to go confront him and I wouldn't know why. Care to fill me in?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I'll deal with it," Luke told her before he rounded the counter and left the diner in search of the six year old.

-

The sound of movements and banging woke Rory from a restless slumber. She had arrived home to an empty apartment, obviously Paris had a double shift at the hospital and now she was home doing something that disrupted her attempts to sleep. She sat up in bed and pulled her robe on before exiting her room. She found Paris in the kitchen preparing a small breakfast. "Hey Miss Ray, think you got a handle on things?" she asked as she saw Paris bundle up a bunch of ingredients in one arm.

"I'm running on forty-eight hours of nonstop free clinic work, slowing down isn't an option for me," Paris rambled as she ran around like a bee.

"Well don't let me stop you," Rory said, crossing her arms.

Paris looked at her then, surprise at seeing her registering. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York or something?" she asked.

"I came back early," Rory explained.

"Something happen?" Paris asked.

Rory sat down at the table and briefly debated on whether or not she should say anything. "I ran into Logan," She told her.

To Paris' credit, she stopped what she was doing and sat down across from her. "Was it awful?" she asked. "Was there tears? What did he do? If he did anything I'll find him and..."

"Paris, it's fine. I just didn't feel like staying and pretending that what happened between us didn't happen or explain to everyone just how I knew him," Rory interrupted her.

"Did Doyle come back with you?" Paris asked.

"No, I took a cab," Rory answered.

"I hope Doyle does something about _him_. I swear if he comes around here I'll give him more than a piece of my mind," Paris ranted.

Rory wasn't in the mood to talk about Logan any more and promptly decided to change the subject. "Hey, hows that food coming along? I'm rather hungry," She asked.

"Right, you don't want to talk about this," Paris said, getting the hint. "One Mexican omelet coming up," she said and stood up to finish what she was doing.

As she worked, Rory couldn't help but think about what Logan was doing right now and whether or not he was upset that she left.

Logan turned the key in the lock of his apartment, opening the door. He set his overnight bag down by the door as the sound of paws tap dancing on the tiled floor came at him He turned in time to greet the miniature schnauzer that rushed at him, wagging its tail. "Happy to see me? Well you're the first one this weekend. What do you say to that, Eiscreme?" he asked as he gave the dog his full attention.

"You call him that just to tease me," Honor said as she stepped out of the kitchen to greet him.

Logan straightened up to look at her. "Was he any trouble?" he asked.

"I have to say, I'm surprised. When you said you would train him yourself, I had my doubts. I mean a professional would have suited, but it seems as if you managed quite well," Honor told him.

"I'll take that as both a complement and an answer," Logan said as he went to grab the pile of mail sitting at the end table.

"I stocked your refrigerator with enough food to last you two weeks. I was appalled to see that it was empty. You have been eating well, right?"

"I'm not starving," Logan pointed out.

"That puts my mind at ease," Honor sighed. "Do you have any more freelance articles for me?" she asked.

"They should be in the top drawer at the desk," Logan told her.

"Good, I'll hand them to Dad and claim that I was asked to pass them on by one of Josh's coworkers tonight at dinner," Honor told him as she went to retrieve the articles.

"Tonight?" Logan asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad insisted on us bringing the kids by. Do you want me to tell them something for you?" she asked. It wasn't the first time she asked and she hoped for a different answer each time.

Logan shook his head. "No, I've got nothing to say," he told her.

Honor gave him that look again. The look that said 'enough of this already' and 'make the first move' as well as 'state your case already' in one shot. "What happened in California wasn't your fault, Logan. They'll come around and see that, you just need to force their hand. Remember, they need you, you have to take over the company," she told him for the hundredth time.

"I'm not going to beg _them_ for anything," Logan told her stubbornly.

Honor sighed. "Alright, fine. Do what you have to do. I'll check back in a week," she told him before giving him a quick hug and a kiss before she left.

Logan shifted the mail in his hands and pressed the answering machine's play button as he sat down on the sofa, the dog jumping up to lay his head on his lap as he did so.

"Hi Logan, this is Gina from George Davis' office. He wanted me to tell you that he won't be coming to the meeting tomorrow..." the answering machine was full of messages just like that and the pile of mail in his hands was all bills.

Logan shifted in his seat as he dropped the bills down and scratched the dog's head. "At least we have each other, Muskau," he said and the dog merely barked in response.


End file.
